Episode 1671 (23rd June 1992)
Plot Joe storms up to the farm looking for Mark, the school having told him that Mark did not turn up for his last exam. He wants to blame someone for not looking after Mark but no one knows where he is. Chris and Alex are still at war. Joe asks Melanie if she knows where Mark is. She is annoyed with him for giving everything up and is worried that he might have done something silly. Mark is still in Leeds. Rachel has assured him that he can stay as long as he wants. Mark is grateful. Seth has caught Lorraine up at the fish farm trying to steal some trout. Carol tells her off in the pub and then takes her home without asking Alan. Joe still cannot find Mark. He is thinking of ringing Rachel, but is sure that she would have been in touch if Mark had turned up. Jack reminds him that blood is thicker than water. Elizabeth is stunned when Michael walks into the pub and is actually friendly with Eric. He even buys them a drink. Eric says that they have reached an understanding and tells Elizabeth that he loves her. Joe phones Rachel and she tells him not to phone the police or do anything hasty. She then persuades Mark to go home. Nick brings Kim some home grown strawberries. She is glad to be home. Neil Kincaid visits her. Frank thanks him for calming Kim's horse down after the fall. Caroline wants to talk to Nick about something, but Archie invites himself to tea. Kim wants to assure Neil that her accident was not the fault of the horse. He is quite happy with her and even offers to exercise some of her horses while she is laid up. Elizabeth is really happy with Michael's change of attitude. Caroline asks Nick about his finances. She offers to help him out, but he tells her that he has had an idea - he is going to ask Archie to move in with him. Caroline reminds him of what it was like before. Mark arrives at Home Farm. Lynn tells Alan that she would like to run the restaurant for him as she wants something to occupy her. Alan agrees to the suggestion. Joe is okay with Mark. Chris and Kathy get talking about Alex again. Chris thinks that he has out stayed his welcome. Alex arrives home with Lynn and thanks them for putting him up as he does not want to be by himself in a hotel room. Mark and Joe end up rowing. Joe thinks that he has let everyone down. Eric and Elizabeth are having a cosy night in. Suddenly, Eric asks her to marry him. She is stunned. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Kim Tate - Claire King *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast *Alex - Guy Scantlebury *Melanie Clifford - Joanne Woodcock Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Mill Cottage - Living room *Main Street *Rachel's bedsit in Leeds *The Woolpack - Public bar *Home Farm - Nursery and living room *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Living room *Connelton Lane Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes